Still working on it
by bladethebrony
Summary: Wip.


Untitled fanfic.

"It's a nice night." ,Night shade said as he trotted down the cobblestone street. His Night guard partner, Mountain Lilly scoffed. The sound of clinking armor echoed as the two patrolled the night. "So, um. How's your night been? "Night shade said with an small smile, trying to make conversation. "Well... I'm spending it with you so... It's going good" Lilly said. Night shade smiled.  
After a brief silence, the sound of breaking glass broke the silence. Both Lilly and Night shade drew their swords, and trotted slowly to where the glass had broken. Night shade walks over to the shattered glass. "It looks like it was just a bro-" and before he could finish, he was hit it the face and in the knee. Night shade fell hard on the cobblestone. By the time Lilly could get to him, the attacker was gone. Only leaving a bloody pipe and and some hoof prints. Night shade moaned as he tried to sit up. "Wait... Let me help you up!" Lilly said as she rushed over to help Night shade. "How bad is it?" Night shade asked, rubbing a hoof over over the huge gash on his cheek. Lilly said nothing, which gave night shade a pretty good idea of how bad it was. "I think there is a guard checkpoint up ahead some where." Night shade said through clenched teeth as he tried to stand up. Supported by his partner, the two trot slowly to the checkpoint. "T-there it is!" NIght shade said. Upon getting closer to the checkpoint, Night shade become weaker. "Your really heavy!" Lilly exclaimed. "I can't feel my leg" Night shade said weakly. He was loosing a lot of blood. "Hold on we're almost there" Lilly said, as a tear rolled down her face,and dripped off her fang. As Night shade passed out from blood loss, and Lilly could not hold his weight anymore, and had to set him down. "I'll get some help, I'll be right back!" Lilly said as she rushed over to the checkpoint.

As Night shade woke up, he was greeted with an annoying beep every 2 or so seconds., as he opened his eyes, it took him a second to realize it but he was an in the hospital. One of the doctors told him that he had company. "Hey N, how ya feeling?" Lilly said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've been better" he said, grinning one of his goofy grins that Lilly likes. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked. "Well, for about 2 days. And I've been here all that I can." Lilly said. "I'm just glad that your awake now." She said, giving him another kiss, but a longer one on the lips. Lilly's eyes got watery and a tear rolled down her face and dripped off Her fang and onto the Night shades blanket. " Hey, come here... Don't cry I'm fine." Night shade wriggled over to one side of the little hospital bed. "Here, lay down" as Lilly got up, she laid down next to Night shade resting her head on his chest. Night shade looked out the window, and it was dark out. "Hey N?" "Yeah Lilly?" "I- I think I love you". She laid down and closed her eyes. As she fell asleep, he kissed the top of her head, and fell asleep with his hooves wrapped around her.

Night shade woke up to a knock on the hospital door. It was one of the nurses that came in carrying breakfast, but he waved her off, not wanting Lilly to wake up. Night shade started playing with her black hair which had a dark pink streak in it. His hair was also black, but had a yellow streak in it. Finally Lilly woke up, and she was greeted with a warm smile showing night shades fangs. "Hey sleeping beauty" Night shade said. Lilly giggled and smiled. Night shade kissed her and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Hey N, I heard your gonna get the purple hoof award for getting injured on duty." Lilly said with a yawn. "Why am I getting it? I got my ass kicked and I'm getting a reward for it? I don't thi-" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" Lilly said before Night shade could say something. The nurse opened the door and trotted in with some papers. " what's this" he asked. "Your release forms. Your all clear to leave." The nurse said with a kind grin. "Cool" he said. Lilly got off the bed. Lilly put on her sweater and tossed Night shade his jacket. "Thanks" he said. Lilly helped him off the bed, but his knee was healed and he was able to walk normally.

As the two trotted out of the hospital together, Night shade put his wing over her back. "Hey Lilly I was waiting to tell you later but, um I bought a house, nothing too big, and I was wondering if you wanted to come live with me?" Lilly's eyes brightened when he mentioned moving in together. "Yes yes yes!" She squealed. "Do you really mean it?!" She asked, about to explode with joy. Night shade chuckled. " I really do mean it." He said, poking her nose with his hoof. She squealed again and hugged him tight. "Thank you so so much!" She said, still squeezing Night shade. "I. Can't. Breathe." Night shade said, turning blue. Not realizing how hard she was squeezing him, she let go. "Oh sorry" she said, as Night shade was catching his breath. Night shade chuckled and kissed her nose. Just a Night shade turned around to take off, something shinny fell out of his pocket. "Hey N, what's this?" Lilly said, as she picked the object. "It was supposed to be a surprise" he said with a slight disappointment in his voice. Night shade picked up the object, reveling it was a necklace. He put the golden necklace around Lilly's neck, which had a diamond in the middle of it the color of her hair.

A tear of happiness rolled down Lilly's face as she hugged him tight. "I can't breathe" Night shade said, turning blue. Forgetting her strength, she let go of him. "Let's go pack up your apartment" Night shade said taking off with Lilly behind him. "Race ya!" Lilly said with a giggle as she zipped by Night shade. "Oh no you don't" Night shade said racing after her.

Reaching Lilly's apartment, both out of breath, Lilly opened the apartment. "Ok, you get the closet, and I'll get my room." She said sliding a suitcase over to Night shade. After the two packed all of Lilly's things, and took off for their new home. After arriving in ponyville, Night shade collapsed in front of the house, carrying both heavy suitcases. Lilly opened the door to the house while Night shade dragged the bags inside. "It's perfect" Lilly said yawning, tired from racing Night shade to the house. "I'm going to bed N." Lilly said yawning again as she walked upstairs. As night shade dropped the suit cases in the living room, he followed her upstairs to the bedroom. When he got upstairs Lilly was already in bed and asleep. Night shade plopped down next to her and fell asleep.

Night shade and Lilly were awaken by loud knocks on the door. "Ugh, I'll get it" night shade said groggily. "Just go back to sleep Lilly" "okay" Lilly said with a large yawn. As night shade trotted down the stairs to open the door, he heard someone muttering to themselves outside in a language he hadn't heard since he was a child. When he open the door, he was greeted with a red dragon wearing golden armor. Night shade froze. As the dragon turned around, Night shade's eyes light up. "David?" night shade said, quite surprised. "Blade!, brother its good to see you again!" David said hugging Night shade tight. "You don't look like a dragon anymore" David said, a little disappointed. "Yeah, it happened when I morphed." Night shade said. "Well, can I come in? It's quite cold out here."David said with a shiver. "Oh sure sorry, but just kinda keep quiet, my fiancé is asleep upstairs." night shade said in a hushed tone. As Night shade opened the door, Lilly was standing on stairs. "Ahem" she said, sternly. "Uh-oh" David and Night shade said in unison. "Babe, can I talk to you upstairs?" Lilly said in a harsh tone. "You're in trouble now" David said with a chuckle. Night shade glared at him as he walked upstairs. Lilly closed the bedroom door. "What is it Lilly?" Night shade said in a whispered tone "Why didn't you tell me you used to be a dragon!?" Lilly whispered angrly. "I didn't think it was necessary!" "I-I just don't like dragons" Lilly said. "Why?" "I don't want to talk about it right now" Lilly sighed. "okay no more secrets. Okay?" "Okay" "we will discuss this later" Lilly said. walking down the stairs. Lilly followed him down the stairs. "Sorry about that David" Night shade said apologetically. "don't be, it's perfectly o.k. Blade." "Oh, by the way David, I go by Night shade now." "alright" David said with a nod. Lilly trotted up next to night shade. "David this is Mountain Lilly, she likes to just be called Lilly." Lilly yawned, and looked at David. "It's nice to meet you Lilly, and I am Prince David, I am prince of the dragon kingdom, and older brother of night shade". he said, bowing. "It's nice to meet you too David." Lilly said grinning. "You came a long way, so it must be important, what did you need?" Night shade said. David sighed. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." "Here, sit down David." Night shade gestured to the living room. The three sat down around the coffee table. David cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask a favor of you both" David said. "What is it?" Night shade said. "I have been receiving death threats from some of my subjects, and was wondering if I could stay here with you for a while?" David said, saddened. Night shade and Lilly looked at each other, both nodded. "Alright, you can stay" Lilly said, which surprised both David and Night shade. "Thank you both" David said, bowing his head. "but there is one problem, it's a one bedroom house. So that means you're going to have to sleep in the basement." Night shade said. "That's perfectly alright, And thank you again" David said a yawn. "No problem" Lilly said. "Now lets all go to bed. David wait I've got a blanket and an extra mattress for you." "that's ok, but thank you bl- I mean Night shade." As David walks into the basement, Lilly and night shade both trot upstairs. "Ok, Now that's over with, what's your problem with dragons Lilly?" Night shade asked as he shut the door. Lilly sighed. she crawled into bed next to Night shade. They faced each other in the bed, almost nose to nose. " I don't like dragons because." Lilly sighed. "If I start to cry I might stop" Lilly said. "Thats the reason?" Night shade asked. "No!" Lilly said with a slight giggle. Her face went grim again. "I don't like dragons because, when I was a filly, my entire village, including my family was killed." "Only my older brother and I escaped, but when I went out to get food for my brother and I, I came back to find that he had also been killed." Lilly said, starting to cry. "shhh, now don't cry baby." Night shade said, wiping a tear rolling down her face. "Lilly I'm sorry, I didn't know. But I can guarantee that my brother and I are nothing like that." Night shade said hugging her. "You promise?" Lilly said, sniffling and trying not cry again. "I promise" Night shade said. "And if you want we can have a talk to my brother about the incident and see what he knows okay?" "Really? You mean it?" Lilly said, excited "Sure I don't see why not. And hey, I'm on your side no matter what." " I love you Lilly" Night shade said giving her a kiss. " I love you too N" Lilly said, yawning and falling asleep.

As we fast forward 8 years, David has moved in permanently with Night shade and Lilly. In the family, Night shade is known by Blade. Lilly and Blade had a filly, Neon Cloud. She is now 7 years old. Night shade and Lilly have both retired from the royal guard, and now run a body guard service out of Ponyville, where they have now bought a 2 bedroom house so David can now sleep In a room With his girlfriend. And Lilly has gotten over her fear of dragons. David has a Pegasus girlfriend, Sun Storm.

RING RING RING! Blade reached over and turned the alarm clock off. He looked over and saw that Lilly had already gotten up. Blade took a deep breath, and the smell of pancakes and bacon filled his nostrils. He could hear David and Lilly playing with Neon downstairs. He yawned and got out of bed. He trotted to the bathroom and fixed his hair and brushed his teeth. As he trotted down the stairs, he heard Lilly say something to David and he went to another room and grabbed something. "Hey babe, happy birthday!" Lilly said as he kissed her on the cheek. "David's grabbing your gift, he and I decided on it." Lilly said smiling and kissing him back. "happy birthday daddy!" Neon said hugging her dad. "daddy I made this for you!" Neon said showing her dad a drawing she made. It mostly looked like scribbles, but it's was fine, the only things he could make out we're "daddy" and "me". "Aww, thank you princess!" Night shade said kissing Neon and hugging her. David walked into the living room carrying a box that was all wrapped up, and set it on the ground. "Hey birthday bro!" David said, as blade and David did a "wing slap". That's their equivalent of a High five. David hugged blade tight. "happy birthday little bro!" David said pointing to the box. "Oh and Storm got this for you." David said handing blade an envelope. "Where is she?" Blade asked. "Work." David said. Night shade shrugged " Oh well." "Time to eat!" Lilly called from the kitchen. Lilly had the plates already set up. The men of the house sat at the ends of the table. And Neon next to blade and Lilly next to Neon. And sun storm sat across from Lilly and next to David. "Need help getting up princess?" Blade asked Neon. "No thank you daddy, I can get up by myself now! Watch!" Neon said excited. Blade watched as she fluttered up to the seat of her stool. "Good job princess!" Blade said. "I guess my flying lessons helped, right neon?" David asked. "They sure did uncle David, thank you." After the group ate breakfast they Opened the presents and cards. "Thanks you guys." Blade said. "But I think I liked Neon's drawing present the best." Blade said with a wink. "Uncle David will you come outside and play with me?" Lilly asked. David looked at Blade. Blade nodded. "Wait Lilly, get your soccer ball and I'll help you practice!" David said. "Okay I'll go get it!" Neon said running upstairs. "David." David turned around. "Yeah?" "go easy on her" blade said with a chuckle. David nodded and chuckled as well. "all right, I'm going to the ammo depot to grab some .50 ammo, anyone need anything else?" Blade asked. " I don't need anything, what about you David?" "Nope I'm good. Thanks though."David said. "Neon do you want anything from the store?" "Can I have a lollipop from the store daddy?" Neon asked. "Alright I'll pick one up." "Thanks daddy!" Neon said as she hugged him. "Alright I'll be back in a couple of minutes." "Bye babe" Lilly said as she kissed him. Night shade opened the door and took off, but not more than 10 feet in the air he froze. His eyes widened. "Oh crap." he was looking at a large dark wall heading towards him really fast. Blocking out light as it went over cities. He flew down and bolted into the house. "Lilly, get David and Neon in here now!" As Lilly called them in, storm burst into the house. "Oh thank god your ok" blade said. "Did you see the-" "yes I did, we need to get down to the basement" "everyone down in the basement!" Blade yelled. As soon as everyone got into the basement blade locked the doors and shut the basement hatch. "What's going on?" Lilly asked. "Changelings" Storm said. "What?!" David said. "We just have to wait this out I guess" blade said as he opened up the weapon safe and grabbed his shotgun and Sniper.


End file.
